videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dashiell 'Dash' Parr
Dashiell Robert Parr [AKA Dash] is the main protagonist of the Incredibles: Knights Series. He is described as, quote, "over-confident, cocky and a tad bit arrogant." by the developers of the series. However, this is not the case, as by the end of the series, Dash is a lot more serious, even being really regretful about the deaths of Griggs, Iron Man, Hawkeye and Price after the Hero Civil War. Also, a notable fact about Dash is that he collects trophies/mementos of the Villains he has killed, most notably those who were former Heroes. Examples of these would be: after the Post-Credits scene in HeroFall, players get to free roam around Metroville. If they go into Dash's Hideout, they will find a small table and a wall with mementos such as a Iron Man Mask Iron Man memento, a wall of Dog Tags for Griggs, Soap, Price and Le Dameis. He also keeps Hawkeye's bow and arrow, and Price's iconic M1911 Pistol. Dash's signature weapon is the EM1 Quantum, while his secondary weapon is an MP12A1 Revolver. Personality In the original Incredibles movie, Dash was often cocky and over-confident, while also being quite stubborn. An example of his stubborn side in the movie is when he and Violet are in a cave, and Dash goes to look around, despite Violet specifically telling him not to. However, Dash's only excuse was "I'm not gonna leave the cave.", however, this attitude is quite useful in that ONE instance, as he spotted the rocket launching and saved his sister before the cave was burnt by the fast moving fire. However, in the Knights Series, Dash is a more serious person. He is determined to stop Underminer and Attinger, who have allied themselves with Jonathan Irons. In the end of Incredibles 4: Rise Of The Knights, when Underminer tries to kill Clementine, Dash jumps in and yells in rage and kills Underminer, suggesting that he would kill to keep his closest friends and family safe. After Cade's death at Attinger's hands in the end of Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge, Dash kills Attinger with a shot to the head in complete rage. At the start of Incredibles 6: Villains Rising, Dash blames himself for Cade's death and is completely depressed and cuts all ties to The Sentinel Task Force and his friends, such as Lee and Clementine. After Dash has a discussion with Clementine, and Clementine asks him to re-join the team by telling him Cade's death was not his fault. After this talk, Dash and the other Incredibles returned to the Task Force, and Dash regained his optimistic personality. Character Relationships Clementine At the start of the Incredibles: Knights series, Dash and Clementine's relationship was standard, but they later became good friends after Dash saved Clementine from Underminer, who was about to kill her. During the next game Revenge, Dash and Clementine worked together in every mission, including the Hoover Dam Battle. After Cade's death at the hands of Attinger, Dash and his family quit their duties as Sentinel Members and hung up their suits. At the start of Incredibles 6: Villains Rising, Dash and Clementine's relationship is next to broken, as Dash is a depressed, brooding person, who blames himself for Cade's death. However, Clementine and Dash have a heart-to-heart talk and Dash rejoins the Sentinel Task Force just in time to kill Ultron and his legion of Terminators sent to kill John Connor. After the destruction of Skynet and prevention of Judgment Day, Dash and Clementine's relationship is patched up, and Dash decides to join Sentinel again, permanently. Trivia * During the start of The Incredibles: Knights Series and until the end of HeroFall, Dash wears his iconic red and yellow Incredibles suit. However, during the end of HeroFall, after Iron Man's death and end of the Hero Civil War, Dash wears a torn, yellow hoodie with a black skull on it is the symbol for the [[Rogue Heroes]] and gray cargo pants. This new 'suit' is to represent Dash going rogue and cutting ties to his family and the Sentinel Task Force. Category:Characters Category:Articles under construction Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:HeroFall Characters Category:Mutant Hero Knights